gumbapediafanonfandomcom-20200215-history
That Nerdy Cake...
This is the third part of The Pinocchio. Characters in this Chapter Main Characters * Mabel * Gumball * Emma Supporting Characters * Ms. Simian * Principal Brown * Rayona (mentioned) * Purriana (mentioned) * Darwin (mentioned) * Olivia (mentioned) * Tobias (mentioned) * Jim (cameo) * Chris (cameo) * Jill (cameo) Plot It was Science time at Ms. Simian’s class. The students were studying about microorganisms in cake, as they add yeast to the dough, and a big accident happened, too hard to explain. When Ms. Simian was with Principal Brown, what she didn’t know, Emma, Mabel and Gumball sneaked out of the lab and went to the cafeteria to bake cake using the mixture. Gumball practiced baking like a thousand times at home. No wonder the three put weird ingredients in their mixture! The cake they made was already done. They made a regular butter cake, but Emma wanted to put icing on hers, which took time. “C’mon, Emms! We’re running out of time!!” shouted Gumball. “Yeah, Ms. Simian could be back any minute!” shouted Mabel. “I’m almost done!” said Emma, as she slowly poured chocolate icing on her cake. “Done!” finally, she was finished. Just then, they saw Ms. Simian passing by. They covered themselves. Then, at a speed of light they rushed to class!!!! They left their cakes at the cafeteria. Let's Eat!! That time at recess, everyone was in the class, with the doors locked. They wanted to have a feast with the cake that Gumball, Emma and Mabel made. The students didn’t scold them, but loved the cake they made, except Gumball’s. “Yummm…. Good cakes sis’ and Emms!” said Gumball. “Thanks,” the two girls said. “Your cake is tasty too!” said Emma. “I don’t know. It tastes like dead blue birds in butter milk. (Pinched by Gumball hardly) Oww! Sorry, I mean it tastes…. nerdy,”said Mabel. “That nerdy cake.” said Emma. “Cool,” said Gumball. “So does that make me a genius?” “No,” the two girls said. Gumball frowned. Just as then…‘CLAASSHH!!’ The class heard a crash. Ms. Simian and Principal Brown kicked the door!! “WHAT HAPPPENNNEEED!!!??” screamed those two teachers. Ms. Simian grabbed Rayona. “Oww! Hey…” said Rayona. “I said what happened?!” asked Principal Brown, again. Nobody was brave enough to speak at that time. Then, Gumball stepped forward and said, “It was our fault! We were having a… cake party a-and… everyone sneaked up at Science to bake a cake using the mixture…” Gumball lied. He didn’t wanted to be blamed alone, when it was Mabel’s idea to eat in class, and everyone agreed. “I’m sooo disappointed! Wattersons, to the principal’s office, now!!” shouted Ms. Simian. Gumball, Darwin, Purriana, Rayona, Mabel and Olivia rushed to the principal’s office. “The rest of you, 8 hours detention,” said Principal Brown. Then, theclass became silent again. The Watterson children (except Anais) had to face 2 weeks detention. Richard and Nicole were very sad and disappointed of their children. Truth & Lies The next day, everyone glared at Gumball at school when he passes by, even his siblings. Minutes before class started, Gumball, Mabel and Emma went to the principal’s office to tell the truth. Emma got 2 weeks detention, while Gumball and Mabel had to add one more week detention. At class, Emma stood forward when everyone was silent and before they teacher stepped into class and said, “Listen everyone! The truth is… about yesterday, only me, Gumball and Mabel sneaked out to make cakes. And…” at that time, Tobias struggled to hit Emma but stopped by other people. Then she continued, “So you shouldn’t be in detention. Sorry.” The class was noisy again. from that day on, everyone hated Emma, Gumball, and Mabel. Bobert gave a thumbs up to Gumball, ‘cause he didn’t hate him. Category:Part 3 of fanfics Category:GASUV46 Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Short Fanfictions